CANDY
by Joel182
Summary: Randy and Cody are lovers in a loving relationship - - - but that only goes for what Cody believes. Or does it? Soft slash. :D Randy/Cody aka Candy. Enjoy


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NAMES USED IN THIS STORY. ALL NAMES BELONG TO WWE. I SIMPLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**Enjoy!**

***-*-***

It took a total of five entire knocks for the door to finally be open. There was something of a scowl on his face when he looked down through iced blues at the person responsible for wrenching him out of his deep slumber.

"Cody. Why are you here?" He stretched his arms above his head dropping them to his sides afterwords. When Cody didn't respond, he delved further, "If you woke me up for no reason, I will be very angry."

Cody's face was flushed. It was not because of the deep gravel voice he loved to hear so much calling his name, and it wasn't even due to the threat that was sending shivers up and down his spine. All of those reasons took a back seat to the main issue at hand. Randy Orton was stark naked. And Cody couldn't help but stare. In truth it wasn't as if he had never seen the man naked before, but it was still just as mind blowing to see him clothed in nothing but shiny, tanned skin.

A muscular tattooed arm snaked around Cody's shoulders with large fingers digging into the back of his slender neck and yanking him inside the dark room. The hand did not release its hold until Cody was planted firmly on the bed. Randy sighed defeated and worked his way back onto his bed – covers hauled to his mid section. Cody smiled at him as he cuddled into the older man's chest using it as a pillow. He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Randy looked at the ceiling that he could barely see.

"So why are you here?"

Cody threw an arm over the man's chiseled chest. "I don't have a room."

//Liar.// Randy scoffed slightly, "That's too bad then."

The brunette threw his free hand onto Cody's shoulder and worked his fingers into the man's hair. After a few minutes of gently raking through the younger man's short ebony locks, the soft steady breathing that came from Cody signaled to Randy that the man was already fast asleep. He pulled Cody closer, held him with a bit more force and dropped a light kiss on the man's forehead. Shortly after, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

When daytime arrived, the only thing to greet Cody's awakening was the empty bed, and the lingering scent that was known to encompass Randy Orton.

***-*-***

"Cody!"

The loud bark reverberated off the hallway walls and almost blasted Cody's tired body away. //Oh crap.// His steps slowed only to come to a sudden halt when he spotted the angered blond all but gunning for him. //What do I do? Run? Stay? Fight?// He hitched on the last thought. //As if.// By the time the blond was now a mere foot away, sweat poured down Cody's face instantly. //Maybe if I act cute he'll let me off the hook.//

"Teddy!" Cody stumbled at the start, but he was still running towards the angry blond.

Ted stopped short – his expression faltering with a slight blush now present on his face. "L-Listen, Cody -"

Cody threw his friend a long hug and smiled sweetly at him. "_Yes_?"He drawled the word.

//Damn it that's blackmail Cody!// Ted frowned to the best of his ability – that was highly unimpressive. "Listen here! I was worried sick last night! I come back from the club only to find the room empty! I had to call John –_ again_ – and he had to search high and low for you! He then tells me that you ran off to none other than Orton! Have you gone completely mad?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Cody's smile wavered. "No. I wouldn't want that Teddy. And I'm not going crazy." He pouted at the man, "And besides, it's your fault Teddy."

"How? How is_ this_ my fault?"

"You never, _ever_ carry me to those clubs with you." His azure eyes hit the puppy-eyed effect perfectly, "So I got lonely."

Ted sighed as he rested his hands on the younger man's shoulders, "Listen. I'm sorry for making you feel that way. However, "His grip tightened. "Why the hell did you go to Randy Orton?!"

"Oh come now Teddy." Cody chuckled a bit, "He's my lover so why wouldn't I go to him?"

"You're _still_ going on about that?!"

"Yeah." Cody stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Ted slapped his forehead with his now free hands and let out a long, heavy sigh. It was utterly useless to try and sway Cody's ideals when it came to his "relationship" with Randy Orton. In truth, almost everyone – friends more than enemies – knew about Cody's infatuation and furthermore make-believe relationship with Randy Orton. For the record, Orton was a heavy activist of human love – if they came to him he wouldn't refuse, and if they left he wouldn't chase them. It was truly mind boggling the high number of men and women who stayed with Randy hoping that one day he would love them more than just as a one night stand, only to have their dreams shattered the very next day when they would wake up to an empty bed. Everyone knew how Randy Orton operated. In bed, he could make people feel like they were his one and only, but afterwords he just tossed them aside as if they were garbage. It was even worse for the people who could not keep up with his monstrous stamina. If they ended up finishing while the moon was still visible, Randy would kick them out of his room immediately. If they lasted until the following day, he would take the incentive and leave them canceling his hotel room to pay for another one shortly after.

Apparently, none of that seemed to faze Cody Rhodes, and that scared Ted. Ted DiBiase had been more of a brother than a best friend over the years to Cody, and was the man responsible for being Cody's first. It was an ancient story that neither man brought up, or benefited from in all fairness. However, it was in that respect that Ted felt he knew Cody better than anyone else. However, even with that, the fact still remained that he – like everyone else minus Jeff Hardy (the man shared the same genes with Cody apparently) – was completely dumbfounded as to why Cody loved a man like Randy Orton. In the past, Ted was more than willing to support Cody's infatuation with Randy because it helped pass the time, but now it had morphed into something more dangerous. Not only was Orton the embodiment of heart breaking and everything else related to emotional distress, but in the warped mind of young Rhodes somewhere along the line the younger man started referring to that same Orton as his lover. Curious, Ted questioned Randy on the matter only to have the man brush him off with this response: "It's got nothing to do with me."

//I don't believe it. It's already been sixteen years since he first fell for Orton. So why in the hell is he still in love with him?// He frantically scanned the younger man's face garnering a confused expression from Cody. //And why in the world is his love growing instead of fading?!// Unable to answer himself, Ted sighed again and slowly shook his head.

"I don't get it." His blue orbs saddened instantly, "I really wish you'd just stop Cody. I don't want to see you get hurt. If you get hurt it'd be my fault because I let you parade around in this fantasy world of yours. And I could never recover from something like that."

Cody's smile returned. "Don't worry about it Teddy." He landed a hearty pat on his friend's shoulder. "Randy will never hurt me because he loves me."

Ted face palmed himself, "Where is this love you speak of? Huh?" He poked Cody's forehead repeatedly. "Let me answer that. It's all in your head. In. Your. Head."

Cody gently rubbed his forehead. "You're just blind Teddy."

"No! Everyone else thinks the same as I do! You're insane Cody. Or at least you're going to be if you keep this up!"

Cody laughed shortly, "Then everyone else is just as blind as you."

The brunette's eyes wandered off to the figure behind Ted. Immediately he shoved a dumbfounded Ted aside and sprinted down the hallway. It had taken Ted a few seconds to register what had happened. He quickly turned around.

"Hey! Cody! Where are you going?!"

Cody threw him a backhanded wave and shouted over his shoulder. "Randy's leaving! Bye!"

"W-!" The word didn't even form at all because the target was long gone. Ted frowned heavily. //He's completely lost it.//

***-*-***

The car beeped loudly as the doors unlocked from a distance. He opened the front door and flung his gym bag into the seat beside the driver's seat. The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching alerted him to turn around – even though he already knew who they belonged to.

"Randy!" The all too familiar cheerful voice etched into Randy's ears. "Where are you headed? The show's not done yet."

//I don't believe he's still chasing me.// Randy dropped his cold eyes on the smiling younger man. //Can't be helped I guess.//

His tone flat lined. "It's none of your business."

Cody pouted and did a poor attempt at a frown. "That's not nice. You do know that secrets can destroy a relationship right?" He sighed loudly, "Well, whatever it is I'm sure you'll enjoy." He threw the older man a quick hug. "I'll see you later then."

Randy simply stared in silence for a moment. Cody nervously rubbed the back of his neck. After a few long seconds, Randy heaved a heavy sigh and simply patted the smaller man on the head. His hand lingering for a few seconds longer before he turned and sat down in the car. Cody bent down to meet Randy's eye level with a heavy blush on his face and a bright smile to top it off.

"Have fun." He chirped, "I love you."

Randy scoffed with his eyes dead ahead. "Yeah."

He slammed the door shut, started the car and drove off. Only when his eyes crossed paths with the rear view mirror did he catch a glimpse of Cody smiling and waving. He turned the mirror away. //So annoying.//

***-*-***

Being a team, Legacy - minus Orton - was basically expected to share a double bedroom. However, that expectation was not the only reason Cody and Ted shared a room. In short, it was either Cody stayed with Ted, or it was a given that he would end up going to locate Orton and end up staying with the man. And that was something Ted was not going to allow. For now, Randy had kept his hands off Cody. However, with Randy's lifestyle, Ted knew that it would be only a matter of time before their leader got a hold of Cody Rhodes – be it a spur of the moment thing, or due to short supply of available sex partners. In that regard, Ted made sure that Cody stayed with him.

However, he did not account for Jeff Hardy. With Matt gone on a two week vacation to talk business, Jeff was inadvertently stuck with Legacy – on Cody's behalf. In truth, Jeff was just as crazy as Cody. When the man first claimed to be his older brother's lover, it shocked quite a lot of people. What was even more shocking was when confronted, Matt denied such allegations. And he showed everyone why. The man never gave Jeff the time of day or showed any shred of affection, and yet Jeff claimed day in and day out that he and Matt were together. Suddenly a vacation came along, and when the wrestlers returned to the front lines, Matt and Jeff had become a couple. It was mind boggling. So much in fact that even Matt had a hard time explaining exactly how he went from world's most uncaring human being, to loving, doting big brother and lover.

In all, Jeff Hardy was Cody's partner in crime. Most times he was the master mind behind their childish pranks. Along with Evan Bourne, the three men formed a dangerous trio – they were cute, and that allowed them to get away with almost anything. In fact, just because they looked weak and fragile, people – even random strangers – would always step in and help them. It was a mystery to a lot of people – especially Ted - as to why that happened. However, this was the reason why Cody was able to easily talk Ted into letting Jeff stay within their group until Matt came back. Thus the reason the man was on Ted's bed sitting beside Cody.

"He said _what?!"_

Cody chomped down on another spoonful of chocolate ice cream. "He said 'Yeah'" His giddy smile returned. "Isn't that awesome Jeffy?"

Jeff laughed loudly, "It is! He really does love you." He looked over his shoulder, "See Teddy? This proves what we've been saying all along."

Ted growled, "Yeah. It proves you're _both_ insane." He sat up on the bed and frowned heavily. "Remind me again why you're here Jeff?"

Jeff pouted. It was effective as Cody's because Ted's expression immediately pacified. "How could I _not _be here? Randy and Cody's relationship is finally taking off."

Ted groaned, "This is unbelievable!" He smacked his forehead with an open palm dragging his hand slowly down his face after. "Someone just shoot me. Please."

Jeff beamed his juvenile smile, "Don't say that Teddy. If you weren't so blind you'd see who loves you."

Cody turned to the blond. "Yeah Ted. And besides, if you die, who's going to be the best man at my wedding?"

Ted choked on the air. "W-Wedding?"

"Yeah silly." Cody chomped down another spoonful of ice cream. "I'll eventually be marrying Randy you know."

Jeff swiftly turned and gaped at the brunette. "_Really?!_ Then can I be like the Maid of Honor then?"

Cody smiled at him, "Yeah."

Jeff shot his hands up to the ceiling. "Yay!"

"Wedding! Wedding! Wedding!" Both man chanted in unison.

Ted dropped his head in defeat. //Why me? What have I ever done to deserve this?// A loud knock came to the door, bringing a relieved look to Ted's woeful expression. He hopped off the bed in haste and opened the door with a smile.

"Hey John."

"Hey Ted." He peeked into the room to find two pairs of baby blues looking back at him inquisitively. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

"No. No." Ted wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder and drew him inside the room. "In fact, your timing couldn't be more impeccable."

Jeff and Cody exchanged questioning glances with each other and then looked back at the older man now seated on the chair ahead of the bed. They watched in unfamiliar silence as Ted busied himself with making John comfortable. It brought devious smiles to the faces of Rhodes and Hardy.

Cody leaned over to Jeff's ear with his voice down to a mere whisper. "You think he realizes it?"

"Nope." Jeff scoffed gently, "In fact maybe they both don't realize it."

"Yeah." Cody pouted slightly, "Too bad though. If they did then we could all go on dates together and stuff."

"Yeah. It is sad."

Both men sighed loudly in unison garnering John's attention. The older blond stared at the two men on the bed sharing ice cream and looking at him with eyes filled with pity. //Huh? Are they looking at me? Why?// The feel of a heavy hand on his shoulder alerted John to Ted's presence.

"Hey now don't go spacing out on me." He chuckled lightly. "I get enough of that from those two."

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to." John smiled slightly – but still enough to highlight his stunningly deep dimples. He turned back to staring at Jeff and Cody – both men now lying on their backs. "So how's Cody doing?"

Ted eyed John for a moment before answering. "He's doing fine. I mean his fantasies just get better and better you know. Take for instance today. Apparently he bid Orton goodbye with an 'I love you' and all the man said was 'Yeah' but somehow that translated to him telling Cody he loved him too."

John laughed heartily, "Wow. And let me guess, Jeff thinks the same way."

"Yeah." Ted sighed. "And just a minute ago they were taking about Cody marrying Randy."

John gaped up at the younger blond. "Are you serious? Marriage? What is with kids today?"

Ted raked both hands through his short blond hair, "I blame TV." He let out a subtle chuckle. "So where is Randy anyways?"

John's smile dwindled. "Uh, you don't wanna know."

"I see." Ted looked back at Cody and Jeff. "As his best friend, can't you just ask him to tell Cody to lay off or something?"

"I would, but I don't want Cody to get hurt. Randy hasn't said anything yet. I don't know why, but it's making Cody happy. And I for one am not interested in causing the opposite." Ted slid his eyes down at John who was gently looking at the now sleeping men on the bed. The peaceful expression on the older man's face was highly unfamiliar. "And besides, I asked him if he thought it was wise to keep stringing Cody along like this, but he just said what he always says."

Both men spoke in unison imitating Randy's tone of voice. "It's got nothing to do with me."

John was the first to start laughing, followed swiftly by Ted. Their loud ruckus woke up the two pseudo-sleeping men. Jeff looked down at Cody – who was stirring to sit up – and burst out in a series of laughter. All eyes went on Jeff, but it was Ted who spoke.

"Cody! You damn idiot!"

Cody sat up fully. The feel of something cold trailing down his skin alerted him to the white T-shirt – Ted's white T-shirt – that was now coated with chocolate ice cream. "Whoops. I forgot to close the jar."

Ted roared, "How could forget something like that?!"

Cody and Jeff exchanged mischievous glances and then looked back at an angry Ted and highly amused John Cena. "We're sorry."

Ted bit down hard on his tongue and stormed off to the bathroom to scream at the top of his lungs. John slowly shook his head with a look of pity harboring in his eyes as he watched Ted emerge from the bathroom. //Poor guy. At this rate he'll turn crazy.// He smiled gently. //But it would still be just as cute.//

***-*-***

Legacy exited the ring and headed backstage. Randy walked ahead with that too-cool-for-words swagger in his step. Ted was trying in earnest to get and keep Cody's attention as he spoke tactics that the group should be trying. However, he knew it was futile. Cody's eyes were locked onto Randy with that dreamy gaze swimming beneath those sapphires. Ted sighed in defeat. //I wish he'd make some effort to not look so damn obvious.// Randy stopped walking bringing both trailing men to a sudden halt.

"Randy? What's wrong?" Cody stepped to the side to view what it was that Randy had stopped for.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw the Smack Down platinum blond with the arrogant attitude - Dolph Ziggler – standing right ahead with his eyes locked sultrily on Orton. Cody gave a slight frown and looked up at Randy's face. The older man's expression was stoic. Not liking the silence at all, Ted decided to jump in with a sound breaker.

"Hey Ziggles." Cody stifled the threatening laughter. It brought a smile to Ted's face. "How's it going?"

Dolph scowled heavily at DiBiase. "It's going wonderful, _Teddy_." His tone spat venom as he ran his hands through his hair slicking it back. His eyes went back to their target. "So, Randy, I see you're not preoccupied with anything."

Randy blinked slowly, "And how did you figure that?"

"You're just going to the locker room right? Legacy's segment is done so you have no other reason to be here."

"I see." Orton folded his muscular arms across his chest. "What do you want?"

A smirk hit the blond's face, "I've come to keep you company."

Randy shrugged. "Whatever." He half turned and then slid his eyes down to Cody. "I'm leaving. See you later."

He walked ahead passing by Dolph. The blond watched him go and then grinned wickedly at Cody and Ted. He walked over to Cody, but Ted got between both men.

"If you come any closer your face is gonna eat some concrete." Ted growled lowly, "Say what you have to from that distance."

Dolph raised both of his hands up to signal surrender and chuckled darkly. "Just tell the little brat behind you that he should just give up on Randy." He half-turned but hesitated. "Oh and, if he wants lessons on how to _properly_ win someone over, you know where to find me."

With that the blond left to follow Randy. Ted glared at him until he was out of sight, and immediately turned his attention to Cody. He found the younger man with his shoulders slumped and his head hung low. //Crap. Couldn't Randy have at least tried to keep that stuff out of Cody's sight?// He sighed as he gently hugged Cody – who simply went with the motions. //Well, it's better that he knows now that Orton can never change. And maybe now he'll give up.//

"Cody?" His voice was hesitant as if trying to test the waters before jumping in. "Cody, don't....Look just for-"

"He" Ted swallowed hard. Cody's voice rose slowly, "He said 'see you later'."

//Huh? What is he talking about?// Ted mulled it over. //Isn't that what Randy said?// "Uh, yeah he said that. But look -"

Cody pushed away from Ted – startling the older blond - and beamed him an over joyous expression, "Ha! Ha! Do you see it now Teddy?"

Ted stared at the younger man in bewilderment. "S-See? See what?"

Cody landed a playful punch on Ted's shoulder. "Stop joking around. I'm talking about Randy of course."

"Uh..." His mind blanked. "I don't get it."

Cody sighed dramatically, "Let it spell it out for you Teddy. Randy wants to see me later."

//Huh?!// Ted's blue eyes slowly widened, "W-Wait. How did you conclude that?"

"How? Teddy. Are you just playing dumb?" He let out a short laugh, "He looked right at me and said see you later. It doesn't get much clearer than that."

//Yes it does!// Ted withheld his sudden urge to scream. "Fine. Whatever." He turned away and stormed off.

"Ted?" Cody followed quickly, "Hey wait up!"

Ted was a few feet away from Cody. He hung his head, and cupped his forehead in his open palm as he marched on. //I don't get him! Why is he like that?// The sound of Cody calling his name from a distance was registering, but Ted did not stop. Instead he sped up. // Can't he tell that Randy's just toying with him?! It pisses me off!!! Why do I even bother -// He collided instantly with something hard.

"Whoa there." A soothing voice trickled in. Strong arms clamped down gently on the blond's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Ted looked up and almost flailed in reverse when his eyes met the up close view of John Cena's smiling face. "J-John! Hey."

John chuckled, "Hey yourself."

Cena steadied the man and then released his shoulders. Unbeknown to him, removing his hands disheartened Ted a bit. Ted shrugged off the depressing feeling and opted to throw a small smile out there – granted nothing could beat the famous dimpled-Cena-smile.

"Uh, I'm sort of running from Cody."

"Huh?" John looked behind the younger blond and then drew his eyes back to Ted. "No one's behind you though."

"What?" Ted glanced back and sighed, "Two things probably happened." He looked up sternly at Cena, "One: He's gotten bored and went in to the Legacy locker room. And two: Jeff Hardy's there with him."

John snickered a bit, "Wow, it's sad that you can deduce that."

"Yeah well." Ted sighed again – this time bringing worry to John's expression. "I think it's time I put an end to this."

"An end to what?"

"My friendship with Cody."

Shock was not a common feeling for John, but he felt it anyway. "Are you serious? Why? You can't do that Ted. Think of Cody! He'd be devastated."

Ted frowned at the older man. Venom tainted his tongue. "Why do you care so much? He's not even _your_ friend!"

"I-I know, but -" He stopped short.

Ted ground his teeth a bit, "I can't take it anymore John. All I do is watch Cody try to woo over a guy who will never, ever love him. I can see that this will not end well for Cody. I know that in time Randy will get bored of stringing him along and just cut him off like he does everyone else. And when that happens, I know Cody will never be same again." He looked at the floor. "Can I honestly call myself his friend when I don't do a damn thing to stop it?"

Cena sighed. "I know how you feel." Ted looked up sheepishly at the man. "I'm that bastard's best friend remember. All I do is watch too. I don't try to stop him. I just let him do what he pleases even though I know his lifestyle is going to end up being the death of him." He ran the back of his hand gently down Ted's right cheek gazing softly at the man. "So how can I honestly call myself his friend when I do nothing to stop it?"

If it wasn't for the fact that they were in a public area with the risk of people coming in at random and without warning, Ted knew he'd probably give John a firm hug and even kiss the guy. However, for Ted, the possibility that John would probably freak if he did stayed his urges. At the feel of John's hand gently tracing the side of his face, Ted had second thoughts. //Maybe he wouldn't freak.// Ceasing the moment by the horns, Ted hugged John, and was highly shocked when the man hugged him back. His face lit up like a light bulb – a light bulb dyed in red.

"Teddy?!"

A series of annoyingly familiar voices trailed in forcing the two men to separate immediately. John was smiling nervously, and Ted was looking everywhere else to avoid eye contact with him. Cena ceased the moment, and leaned closer to Ted – his lips adjacent to the man's reddened ear.

"If you want to know why I care so much, it's because of you." John sighed silently, "I love you Ted."

Ted's jaw hit the floor hard. By the time he was able to comprehend what John had just said, the older blond was long gone.

"Teddy!"

Not even given time to react, Ted was slammed face-first into the concrete floor courtesy of the ever-energetic duo of Cody and Jeff. Both men were lying on top of each other with Ted's battered body as the foundation and laughing at something unknown to anyone else.

"Get off!" Ted roared as he instantly shoved both men off his body. He glared daggers at them. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Jeff stared pointedly at Ted and then turned to look at Cody. "Cody?"

Cody nodded, "Yeah Jeff. I see it."

Ted glanced between both men with his frown scarring his forehead. "Huh? See what? What are you talking about?"

Jeff leaned down to the seated man. "You're blushing." Ted gasped loudly. A wide grin splashed across Jeff's face. "Didn't we tell you Teddy?"

Ted frowned at the man as he backed away slowly, "Tell me what?"

Jeff locked his arm with Cody's and both men started to dance in a circle. "Teddy and Cena sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-!"

"Hey!" Ted shot to his feet, "Shut up!" They did. Ted composed himself and cleared his throat loudly, "Now let's head back to the hotel."

Both Jeff and Cody replied, "Yes Mrs. Cena!"

Their response garnered nothing but two sharp blows to the top of their heads. Ted stormed off into the direction of the Legacy locker room. //They're so annoying!// His pace slowed a bit as his anger dissipated. //But more importantly, I have to think about what John just said.// He was at a snail's pace now. //Jeez. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.//

***-*-***

//How boring.// Randy looked down coldly at Dolph. He drank some more of the wine in his glass. It was red wine, and yet it tasted like crap. The feel of Ziggler's tongue and mouth working their way up and down the length of Randy's erection was worse than the wine. However, Randy did not bother to stop him. The man was good at this, even if the feeling was horrible. And to add, it was Dolph who approached him – as everyone else did – so it would be rude (in Randy's mind) to take the man up on his offer only to toss him aside mid-way. That kind of civility was best saved for after the act. Ziggler looked up at Orton's face finding it still very much nonchalant and stoic. He stopped and smiled slightly as he crawled up onto Randy's chest. Instantly, Randy glared at him and shoved him away. When Dolph finally caught himself and stopped at the edge of the bed, he stared wide eyed at Randy – who was now to his feet and finishing his glass of wine.

"W-What the hell did you do that for Randy?"

Randy stared at the empty glass and crushed it in his hand. He stared at the splinters sticking in his flesh. "That's what I want to ask you." He glared down at Dolph. "What the hell were you doing?"

Dolph flinched a bit at the icy tone, but remained steadfast, "I was trying to lighten the mood 'cause you seemed so tense."

Randy scoffed. He sauntered over to Dolph and grabbed the back of the man's head with force. "Don't get so full of yourself whore." Ziggler looked up at Randy with a pleading gaze. The older man ignored him. "I don't cuddle. _Ever._ You suck my balls, I fuck you, and that's that. Am I clear?"

Ziggler nodded. "Y-Yeah."

He tightened his grip on Ziggler's head – causing the man to let out a soft whimper of agony. "Don't let it slip you that the only reason I took a shit bag like you up on his offer is _all_ thanks to Cody." He leaned in closer to the man – further adding to Dolph's fear. His voice downed lower as his eyes got colder. "And I expect you to apologize to him in the _very_ near future."

"Yes!" Dolph shakily nodded. "I-I will."

Randy sighed heavily as he released his hold on Dolph. He flexed his neck slightly before glaring down at the man. "So what are you waiting for? Finish what you started and then get the hell out."

Dolph swallowed loudly and did as Randy commanded without further delay.

***-*-***

Jeff and Cody had worn themselves out to the bone due to their frequent needs to run around everywhere, play endless video games and talk non-stop. Now in the hotel room, both men were collapsed on Cody's bed. Ted was sitting on his bed staring at the floor. For someone so easily annoyed, Ted found himself being suddenly resistant to all of Jeff and Cody's childish antics.

//I can't believe he confessed to me.// His azures raked the carpet below. //I never thought he even had the slightest interest! I thought I was the only one.// He ran his palms over his face. //It's so unexpected! I never thought he'd confess to me! Now what do I do?//

"Teddy?"

Ted jolted to the sound of his nick name. He turned around almost robot-like. "Oh. It's you Jeff."

Jeff sat down beside the man and smiled. "So what's on your mind?"

Ted ran his eyes over Jeff's expression. "It's nothing."

"Does this nothing have John Cena written on it?" Ted gaped at the man. "I see."

"H-How did you know?"

"How? It was obvious that you too love each other." Jeff grinned playfully, "It's the same with Cody and Randy."

Ted's brow creased slightly, "I don't get how you guys think. I mean, John didn't even give me a hint that he liked me. Hell, I thought he liked Cody with him suddenly volunteering to help out with this situation, and always asking about Cody. It was always Cody this and Cody that with John."

Jeff laughed a bit as he stared ahead "He talks about Cody with you to make conversation. When you went to him about Cody, he listened. When you asked him randomly to join you in your Anti-Candy crusade, he didn't hesitate to accept. And he even makes the effort to lower your stress levels by taking you out with him and the guys every now and again." He flicked his eyes back at a now jaw-dropped Ted. He patted the man gently on his back. "I think your blindness is cured now Ted."

The series of knocks that rapped on the door alerted both men to it. Ted stood up and walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Hey Matt."

Matt slid a side smile at Ted. "Hey DiBiase."

Jeff sprinted over to Matt jumping right in the man's arms. "Matty! You're back!"

Matt scoffed a bit as the wind was knocked out of him, but gently ruffled Jeff's now blue-pink locks. He smiled gently at the man. "Yeah. I am. You missed me?"

"I did. But then Cody cheered me up, so I didn't feel so lonely." He squeezed the man tighter as he buried his face in Matt's shoulder. "I'm happy you're back."

"Me too." He wrapped a protective arm around Jeff's shoulders and looked at DiBiase. "You okay man? You look like crap."

Ted nodded. "It's a miracle really. For two whole weeks I've had to take care of these two. You owe me big time Matt."

Matt nodded slowly, "Yes I do." He glanced lovingly at Jeff - who was looking right at him - and back up at Ted. "Well, thanks a lot for watching him. I'll definitely pay you back. Just ask me anything."

"Sure." Ted paused for a moment in thought. "Oh wait a second Matt."

Matt stopped walking. He turned – followed by Jeff – to face Ted. "Yeah?"

"Uh... would you happen to know where John's staying tonight?"

"Oh." Matt pondered. "He's actually staying here. His room is two doors down from mine. If you want I could lead you there."

Ted smiled shyly, "Thanks."

"Oh and with this the debt I owe for taking care of Jeffy here is now paid off right."

"Hell no!" Ted closed the door behind him as he tallied alongside the Hardy boys. "I took care of him for two weeks. You still owe me for those other thirteen days, _plus_ all the grief I went through."

"Fine. Fine." Matt sighed in defeat.

***-*-***

//Maybe I came off as too strong.// He raked his curtained blues over the ceiling. //Definitely came off as too strong.// He let out an exasperated sigh. There were many shapes on the patterned ceiling. And John Cena had counted them all. He was on his fifth re-count when he heard the series of knocking at his room door. The last person he expected to find on the other side was Ted DiBiase. And it showed vividly on his face.

"T-Ted?"

"Yeah." Ted looked around nervously. "Is this a bad time?"

Assuring himself that he wasn't dreaming, John clumsily shifted out of the way. "N-No. Come in."

Ted walked past the older man and stood dead center in the hotel room. John tried to calm his loudly beating heart, but having the man he had loved for so long suddenly appear in his room was not helping in any way.

"Do you want something to drink? Eat?" He raked over Ted's uncertain expression. "Uh maybe watch some movies?" //Crap! I'm running out of ideas!//

"Listen John."Ted paused. "First off, I love you."

A wave of relief washed over John calming him down instantly. "Oh." He beamed his famous smile, "That's great."

"Second." Ted's dry tone razed John's happy aura. "When did you start loving me?"

John scratched the side of his neck for a second. "Well, it was since Night Of Champions in 2008 that I really knew I loved you. Before, I was sort of confused you know. But seeing you make your way out to the ring just put things into perspective for me. And I just knew." He let out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry. I don't have a better way to explain it."

"Don't worry." Ted smiled sheepishly. His face tinged red. "I didn't know myself either. I knew I liked you, but it wasn't until the day you came to me looking for Randy that I realized that I loved you. I mean you were smiling and so cheerful that I suddenly got caught up and felt the need to kiss you right then and there." He looked at the floor instantly. "W-Weird huh?"

"Not really." John walked closer towards Ted, bringing the man's chin up with a curled finger. He gazed sweetly at him. "I'm really happy you came."

"Me too."

John moved swiftly and immediately locked Ted in a deep kiss. It was all Ted could do to grab onto John and use the man's rigidity as a way to steady his shaky stance. When they finally broke the kiss, Ted had his arms wrapped around John's neck and John's hands were clasped and resting on the small of Ted's back.

"Oh yeah!" Ted bellowed succeeding in blowing away the would-be romantic scene. "Why did you agree to help me out with tearing Cody from Randy? In fact you've really done nothing to help at all."

John scoffed, "Isn't it obvious? I did it for you. And I used this situation with Cody and Randy as a way to get closer to you. Sorry. I really can't help out because Randy is a stubborn mule."

Ted sighed heavily, "I figured as much. Cody's too dense and lost in fairy-world to even see anything resembling reality."

John nodded, "Isn't that the truth."

Ted traced John's bare chest with his index finger. "But you know, Cody might actually be right about him and Randy being in love."

"How so?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Since Cody joined the WWE, Randy has kept him under his wing, never allowed him to go anywhere by leaving little tidbits like 'see you later' to get Cody to stay put in the hotel. And he even watches Cody sometimes. I mean he'll stare at him for hours on end and only go over to talk to him if someone – other than me or Jeff - comes around."

John raised an eyebrow. "You know, that does make it more obvious." He smiled down at Ted, "So if you know this, why are still trying to keep Cody from Randy?"

"Well, I just found out today really."

"I see."

Ted leaned in a landed an expert kiss on John – catching the older man off guard. He smirked deviously at John after pulling away.

"Well, now that that's been settled... how about we hold our personal _conversation_ someplace else?" A flicker of underlining intentions crawled across Ted's azure eyes.

John chuckled lowly, "Lucky for us the bed's right here."

***-*-***

His eyes opened slightly as a loud sound echoed though the room. He scanned the room through his weary gaze. //Huh? Where's Ted? And Jeff?// The knocking continued. He stirred out of the bed and headed to the door opening it without hesitation.

"Hey Cody."

Cody stared wide-eyed at the man looking down at him. "R-Randy? Why are you -?"

His sentence was cut short as Randy quickly grabbed him and pulled him to his clothed chest – holding him tightly to it. Cody tried to wriggle out, but Randy simply loosened his grip only to hug him tightly once more with both hands and his head slumped down on Cody's shoulder.

"R-Randy?" Cody patted Randy's wide back. "Are you okay? Hey R-"

"Don't talk." His deep voice cut in silencing Cody instantly. "Just let me hold you. Please."

Cody's heart failed for a moment. In all the years Cody had been in love with Randy Orton, and with the recent years after he finally confessed to the man, Randy had always remained aloof and distant. It was up to Cody to pick out the deeper meaning behind his words and eventually conclude that Randy did love him, but just had trouble showing it. In truth, Cody was happy with the way things were. However, it didn't take away from the fact that he always wanted something more. Right now, it was as if Randy was reading his inner most desires as the man simply tightened his grip and drew in a deep breath.

"I want to stay here."

Cody tried hard to stifle his shocked tone of voice, but it proved futile. "U-Um...W-Why?"

His voice hit gravel. "I don't have a room."

A small smile graced Cody's lips as he hugged Randy with a little bit more force. "Liar."

***-*-***

Noises came from every direction. Kids screaming, machinery running, the sound of eerily chirpy music, and balloons being popped all made up the elaborate soundtrack for the theme park. Only half the day in, and the older men decided to confine themselves to a nearby table while the younger men went running all over the theme park. Matt looked up at the sky with his dark shades blocking out the sun effectively. He sighed loudly.

"Damn you guys are so boring."

John shrugged as he drew in more of his slushy through the thick straw.

"We have nothing else to do." Randy looked up from his phone. "They're going to ride that roller coaster again."

"Oh." Matt slid his brown eyes over to Randy. "Speaking of which, why are _you _here?"

"Why?" Randy cocked an eyebrow upwards, "Because of Cody."

John looked over his shoulder at the brunette. "That's strange coming from the man who never showed a shred of affection all this time." An evil grin sat on John's face, "Could it be you and Cody have finally tied the knot?"

Matt leaned towards John. "You're one to talk. I could hear you and Ted all night!"

John choked on the icy drink. He turned and looked frantically at Matt. "R-Really?! I'm so sorry."

Matt smiled widely. "Don't sweat it. It really got me and Jeffy-poo worked up."

Randy grimaced at the thought. "Please, don't do that. I just ate." Matt threw a punch but missed. Randy caught his arm mid air. "By the way, Jeff just said he sent you a text message. He wants you to join them and said he couldn't reach you.."

"Really?!" Matt drew out his phone. "Crap! The sound was off! Oh yeah, Jeff turns it off whenever we -"

"Enough!" John roared. "Just go! Please!"

Matt shrugged, "Fine."

The two men watched as Matt walked away to go join up with the men in the distance. Randy straightened his aviator glasses and leaned back in the plastic chair. John looked at him.

"So, you and Cody huh." He scoffed, "It's about damn time."

Randy creased his brow a bit at John. "What are you talking about?"

"Your new found relationship with Cody. What else?" He chuckled lightly, "Well, it's okay to get a little bit embarrassed. It must be like a huge ego bust to a player like you to suddenly anchor yourself with a man you've never even slept with."

"Anchor myself? I'm not anchoring anywhere."

"Huh?" John's eyes widened a bit, "Wait, aren't you with Cody now?"

Randy looked ahead. "No. I'm still single."

"Are you serious?!" John forced himself to stay seated. "Didn't you go to his room and stuff?!"

"Yeah." Randy rested his chin on his upright palm. "I went to his room, and went to bed. That blond whore wouldn't leave my room, so I packed my shit up, and left him there."

John sighed defeated, "So nothing's changed huh. Why do you keep doing this Randy?"

Randy looked over at Cena. "Doing what?"

John frowned heavily at him, "You keep stringing him along like this! It's not right man. Either you want him or you don't! You can't be border line!"

"I do want Cody."

"Then stop your stupid lifestyle and take him already! The kid even has it set in his head that you two are together! He's convinced you love him! So either you leave the playboy act behind and make him your only or simply stop feeding him breadcrumbs that just leads to Hell already!"

Randy leaned back a bit more in the chair. "No."

John grit his teeth in anger, "Why the hell not?! You can't be so damn selfish!"

Randy removed his glasses staring dead on onto Cena's angry expression. "Cody is the only one who can tell me what I can and cannot do. I am under no obligation to listen to anyone else but him." He leaned in closer to John. "Do you get it now?"

Confusion marred Cena's expression "So if Cody -"

"That's right. I string him along to keep him with me. I don't want him going to anyone else. I keep waiting for him to tell me to quit this lifestyle take him, and love him. But until he does, I will keep leaving those breadcrumbs for him to pick up."

"But -"

"And I also get to keep creeps away from him."

"Huh?"

"The people I've slept with since Cody told me he loved me, are only people who pose a threat at taking him away from me."

"So.... you're protecting him... in a sense."

"Yes."

John groaned loudly. Despite being friends with Randy Orton for as long as he could remember, the man proved to be more of a mystery than he already was. And trying to decipher the young brunette was enough to give anyone a brain tumor. Randy put on his glasses, rested his neck on the back of the chair, and looked up at the sky. John simply leaned back in his chair to locate optimum comfort.

"I just have one more question Randy."

"Hmm?"

John narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why haven't you slept with Cody? That is the best way to keep him you know. It'll be harder for him to leave you."

Randy remained silent as he mulled over his response. "How long have you known me?"

The question caught John off guard, but he answered nonetheless, "Um... I'd say a little over a decade."

"I've been a player since I was sixteen." He let out a long breath. "And if it has taught me anything, it's that relationships founded on sex alone lose love faster and die just as quick as a lit match tossed to the wind."

"You're a poet now?" John chuckled lightly, "Well, I can see what you're getting at. And I can't say I blame you for thinking that way." He glanced ahead at the people clambering about. "So in that case, all you have to do is tell Cody you love him and then you two can get together for sure. He'd even tell you to quit being a playboy."

"Probably." Randy drew in a deep breath, "But I'm not that kind of guy. And besides, Cody already knows how I feel about him. There's no need for me to say it."

John gave Orton a look of uncertainty. "Well, I still think you should just tell him. It can't last like this."

"What can't?"

"_This." _John dragged on the word as if it were something he was highlighting. "Your relationship."

Randy scoffed softly as his tone iced over, "What part of 'I'm single' did you have difficulty understanding John?" Randy grinned slightly as he closed his eyes, "Well, whatever. It's got nothing to do with me."

Had he not been his friend, Cena was mostly certain that he would have socked the man in his jaw. //Idiot.// John turned away and continued drinking his slushy.

**THE END**


End file.
